


I am you, you are me

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Puppies, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Kyungsoo spends his free time in a dog park even though he doesn’t own any dog. Jongin’s puppies are too playful.





	I am you, you are me

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 6: dog park  
> song that gave name to this: i am you, you are me - zico 
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

Kyungsoo was not expecting his day to end with him in a stranger’s place.

However, earlier he was not expecting a cute tiny dog to attack his shoes either, and, while he was going to play with the dog and this one gave him little sweet affectionate kisses, another tiny dog saw the opportunity to attack the book he was reading. He had left his book just next to him to play with the puppy and he definitely was not expecting for another dog to come and jump in the bench he was sitting to steal his book and make a mess of it. Kyungsoo looked really upset about it. He used to go to the dog park even if he didn’t own any dog just because he loved to see the cute animals playing and running. It calmed him a lot. So he usually went there to read, listen to music or draw. But this? This was not part of the plan. He didn’t try to stop the dog, though. The book was already ruined, it was going to be pointless trying to intervene. But he was still staring at the surprisingly tiny but enthusiastic animal with a shocked and upset look on his face, while the puppy he was playing with before tried to get his attention barking, not really doing so.

Suddenly, a running boy appeared a few meters away. He looked exhausted and he was carrying two dog leashes and a third one with a dog following him. He stopped running and tried to catch some breath while inhaling and closing his eyes. Then, opening his eyes again, he called.

“Jjanggu! Jjangah!”

The puppy that was trying to play with Kyungsoo seemed to forget about his existence and started barking in the stranger’s direction, excitingly. The other dog, however, tried to start running in the opposite direction, and Kyungsoo caught him before it could ran away, aware that the puppy could bite him or something like that, but he just prayed it wouldn’t. The stranger came running and sighed, relieved.

“There you are! Would you two ever stop running away? Oh my god. Yes, yes, Jjangah, I love you too”, he chuckled softly while caressing the puppy that was giving him kisses and being playful around him.

He looked up and stared at Kyungsoo and then at the floor, noticing the book.

“Oh. Oh, no. Please don’t tell me Jjanggu did that.”

“Well, do you think I did it?”

“No, of course not. Oh my god. I was just trying to figure out which one did it. I am really sorry”, the stranger looked really concerned and upset.

Kyungsoo relaxed a little bit.

“This one”, he pointed with his head at the dog he was holding. “I’m just trying to make him stay here, because he wanted to run away when he heard you coming.”

“That little brat.” Kyungsoo laughed out loud while the stranger put the leash on the dog.

“I’m really sorry. They’re the youngest and I’m trying to educate them yet. He looked calm in your arms, though. Thank you for having them both while I was looking for them. I’m Jongin”, he smiled.

“It’s nothing, seriously. Jjangah is really cute. I’m Kyungsoo.”

“Ah, yes, she is. Thank you again. We don’t deserve all this nice treatment after all.”

“Seriously, don’t be too hard on yourself. It’s not your fault, the puppy did something you couldn’t control. And I’m not mad, so everything is fine. I should be careful with what I’m bringing to a dog park, anyways. Just because I like dogs it doesn’t mean I can be here like I’m at home”, Kyungsoo tried to make Jongin feel better.

“You are an angel. What were you reading?”

“Alice in Wonderland.”

Jongin showed surprise.

“Really? This is perfect! I’m so glad I can help, at least. Come with me! C’mon, I was planning on leaving so I could go home soon, anyways. I have like ten Alice in Wonderland editions. They always print the most beautiful collections and I love the story so I always end up buying them all, I’m a weak soul. You can come and choose your favorite. It’s for you, since my dog ruined yours.”

“Oh. It’s not necessary, seriously. I’ve read Alice in Wonderland a thousand times. I was just enjoying it again. You don’t need to give me one of your books!”, Kyungsoo refused.

“Are you kidding me? I probably even have the one you had. You can take it. It’s all yours. Please, accept it. It’s the least I can do. I will even invite you to dinner if you want!”, Jongin looked super sorry.

“Fine, fine, I’ll take the book, but I won’t accept the dinner!”

“Just say you don’t want to have dinner with me and go.”

“Just say you want to have a date with me and go”, joked out Kyungsoo.

“I want to have a date with you”, said Jongin.

Kyungsoo stared at him, without believing what just had happened.

“Then ask me out.”

“Kyungsoo, you are hella cute, you like dogs and Alice in Wonderland so I would love to get to know you more. Would you go out with me?”

And that’s how Kyungsoo ended in a stranger’s place feeling like Alice after winning against the Red Queen.


End file.
